


[OA] 在东京湾海滩上

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 忍足和迹部吵了一架，在东京湾海滩上重修旧好。





	[OA] 在东京湾海滩上

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自《在切瑟尔海滩上》

初夏傍晚的空气闷热潮湿，海滩上也不比高楼林宇间好到哪去。海浪以一成不变的节奏卷上岸，又不疾不徐地撤退。偶尔起来的海风带着咸味，不由分说地拍在人身上，却丝毫起不到降温的作用，只有难以缓解的焦躁被无限放大。

迹部睁开眼的时候，几个黑点正在头顶盘旋，转瞬融入藏青色的天空，消失不见。身下摊着的沙滩布宽大，足够舒适，布面上的莺色花纹传来熟悉的气息。隔着布料感受到细沙，柔软细腻。

他翻了个身，习惯性往旁边伸的手臂却扑个空。这让他意识到自己是一个人。

该死的。迹部暗自咒骂了声。

他摇摇晃晃地支起身子，海浪声钻进耳朵里，大脑也由刚睡醒的混沌被冲刷成清醒。远处和海岸线连接的公路上，来往车流是被拉长的线条和闪烁的光点，这座城市无论白天夜晚都是一个急进样子。

然后他看到那片光源里，一团模糊的黑影在往自己的方向靠近。这块私人海滩，这个时间点，来人还能是谁。于是在那团黑影逐渐放大、最终变成忍足修长身形的过程里，迹部陷入了漫长的回忆。

扬高声调的争吵声。

也不尽然。毕竟如果大多时候只有迹部一方在出声的话，这个场景能否和争吵划等号令人存疑。对于冲突，忍足永远习惯性抱以沉默。他的沉默有太多种意味，反抗自然是其中之一。迹部最看不惯他这点。

本不该是这样的。——算算日子，他们已经快一个月没有见面了。

并非说这有多稀奇，对于他们这反倒是常态。

财团老板迹部景吾将大把精力耗进国际航班，一天可以割裂成数个不同时区，而当红医生忍足侑士压根不拥有私人时间，一个午夜来电就可以宣告他的周末报废。聚少离多是常态，他们见面的时间之于恋人来说少得可怜。

每一份拥抱、每一份亲吻，都应该被好好珍惜的。事实上，迹部正是如此打算的，他们不是没有过整日整夜地在床上翻云覆雨，消磨两段分别之间的短暂相守时光。

他更无需反复确认自己对忍足的依恋有多深，哪怕这一点都不像他的作风。他们之间的纠缠从十二岁的一颗小球开始，拉拉扯扯，再无法厘清。他早已成为他不可分割的一部分，如同呼吸一般自然。

可他老搞砸——虽然把一切归咎于迹部一人并不公平，但谁叫他本就有乐意承担责任的人设——涉及忍足的事宜，他总特别容易变得急躁。

——“你同期那样找你不痛快，为什么不告诉我？”

——“行行行，你能耐啊，你什么都能自己解决。”

然而他们很难真正地吵起架来。

迹部时常希望忍足能指着他的鼻子，把所有的不满和委屈发泄在他身上。但他从未如愿以偿。忍足只是一言不发地坐着，眼神失焦地盯着前方，迹部的每句数落都被他从身上轻巧地拂去。这绝非自我反省的过程，他如此擅长用缄默表达争辩。

更多时候，迹部选择逃开，把一室的紧绷氛围隔在身后。转移注意力的任何尝试却总无谓而终，平日舒缓的古典音乐变了调，书页上的文字沦为歪歪扭扭的字符，心情无论如何依然是难以平复的躁，他气忍足，更气自己。

所以这次他干脆跑来海滩上困觉，反正横竖也集中不了精神。

 

“嗨。”忍足低哑的声音响起，强硬把迹部拉回现实时间线。

“……嗨。”

迹部闷闷不乐地回。

忍足在他身边坐下来，落地的声音是哐当两声，迹部看清他带了个野餐篮子来。忍足侧过身，从篮子里面掏出个三角形状的东西，塞到迹部手里。温热的饭团，每个边角都被捏得规规矩矩的。

“吃吧。我刚做的，还热着。”

他用的甚至都不是疑问句，迹部忿忿然地想，也不知道他们俩到底谁比谁霸道。

但他还是顺从地把饭团送进嘴里，软糯的米饭安慰了叫嚣不平的胃。他大口大口地、恶狠狠地对付着饭团，像把什么气撒在它上面似的。忍足在一旁有些好笑地看着，恰到好处地把握了该递水过去的时机。空瓶子划出道弧线，孤桀地在沙滩上打几个滚，颓然停下。

他们挨着坐，安安静静的，仿佛在较劲谁先开口。但这种较劲是无意义的，因为忍足永远是这时候示弱的那方，结局早在开头便写好。

“怎么想起来这儿了？”忍足问。

“家里有个闷葫芦，看着就烦。”迹部悠悠地说，“来这透透气，还更给人痛快。”

“那你现在痛快了吗？”

“不怎么痛快。”迹部努努嘴，踹了一脚面前的沙子。

忍足垂下眼皮，像心知做错事的小孩在躲闪大人的目光。下一秒他的脑袋耷在迹部肩膀上，没压上重量却让人觉得格外的沉。

“我可以抱抱你吗？”他轻轻地问，声音几近揉碎进海风，令人生出他说的实际上是“你可以抱抱我吗”的错觉。

“随便你。难道我拒绝的话你就……”迹部露出无可奈何的表情，忍足猝不及防贴上来的胸膛把他剩下的半截话生生推回去。他的右手绕到迹部的肩胛骨，五指缓慢地移动下去，和腰间的左手汇合。忍足的脑袋嵌在迹部脖颈间，眼睫翕动扫过他的皮肤。

迹部反倒被弄得茫然无措，双手在忍足背后笨拙地合拢。他的语气软了下来。

“弄得像我欺负你似的。”

“我……”忍足干巴巴地开口，但似乎完成这句子对他来说太过费力，半天憋不完整。他的脸埋得更深，臂弯收得更紧，“对不起。”

迹部这下彻底没了脾气，手臂在忍足背后安抚地动作，他一向惯着他。怀里的大型动物并没有多余的动作，爪子停放的位置很固定，像在外面受了惊吓好容易才找到避风港湾的狼崽，几乎让人想检查他身上是否有伤口，看看他是否红了眼圈，再哄着追问上一句“谁欺负你了呀”——多么荒诞不经。

迹部叹了口气，“我只是嫌弃你什么都藏心里。”

“我不是故意的。”

“我知道。”

忍足的脸重新完整出现在迹部视野里，乍看上去有几分憔悴。不待迹部借着月光进一步仔细辨认，忍足已经小心地压迫上他的嘴唇。

他们顺势一前一后倒向沙滩布，体温弥散在彼此身上。衬衫的褶皱、纽扣的形状、结实的线条，迫不及待地予以确认。他的味道入侵他的口腔，搏动的心跳又在胸腔内共鸣。热量从血管涌上，停留在皮肤。

忍足伏在迹部上方，把他眼里的夜空分割成块。依稀可见的星星在深沉夜色里闪烁，一阵熟悉感在迹部的瞳孔里晕开。

 

记忆里冰帝的合宿都在海外的优胜美地，某些熊孩子们的心思故而总游移在训练之外。迹部对部员们盖不住放任和宠，却以最大的严格要求自己。疲惫一天的晚上，他伏在桌前研究当日的队员数据，未干的发梢挂着湿漉漉的水珠。

忍足——身份上尚不能冠以男友之名，只能称之为合宿室友——用毛巾裹住迹部的头发，双手搭在他肩上动作。迹部理所当然地被伺候，肩膀僵硬的肌肉放松下来。

日后迹部回想起来，当时就是对一切若有似无的身体接触太过习以为常，俩人才会在某个时间点越过了界，向着未知的关系领域不回头地去。但潜意识里说不定早料及了这种可能性，并悄悄为之期盼和雀跃。

当然这都是后话。彼时的他们毫无心理负担，迹部拿根笔在纸面上圈圈画画，忍足捧本书在一旁安静翻阅。等迹部把笔丢开，俩人的目光在空中重新相接的时候，忍足把书合上，弯起嘴角。

“陪我去个地方好吗？”

他太狡猾，明明用的是请求的句式，神情却笃定迹部会答应似的。

然而迹部确实从未拒绝过忍足。

他被忍足拽着踏出合宿别墅，在黑暗里穿过七弯八拐的小路。晚风拂面，交错的脚步声自成一种节奏，像在奔赴一场无止境的逃亡。身边的景物不断向后倒退，他们的视野终于从狭窄变开阔。

天穹倒扣在一望无际的草原上，星月交相辉映。他们随便择一处席地而坐，脊背靠向草地，凉意爬进衣服。

迹部伸出胳膊肘，推了推和自己并排躺着的忍足，“你就让我专程陪你来吹风看星星？”

忍足不置可否地侧过脸，虹膜里缀着光点，面目表情较往日变得生动起来。

“你看。”他抬手伸向空中，食指在两颗星星间划一道线，“在我们看来一比划的距离，对它们来说，可能是好几光年。”

“……这么一想，哪怕这片天空满是星星，每一颗也还是很孤独啊。”忍足沉吟半晌后补充说。

他的声音陷入一段空白。

迹部盯着他沉静的侧脸，仿佛这比头顶星空更吸引他。这是张少年老成的脸，每个角度都硬朗，构筑出超越年纪的成熟。但与此同时，他的耳廓上泛着月亮柔和的光，下巴附近新鲜冒出的胡茬不安分地生长。迹部牵起嘴角。

“不一定吧。不是有什么星座的说法么？”迹部探出手，试图将几颗星星连结起来，但显然这属于他领域之外的技能。他有些苦恼地皱起眉头，“总之就这么个意思，果然还是有所联系的吧。”

忍足的喉咙里卡着笑，在迹部的横眉下收敛几分。他覆上迹部的手背，引着他的手指在夜空里划出几道线条，星星不再是相互独立的个体，而是产生了奇妙的关联。

“就像这样……”

微妙地，世界运转的速度变缓了。指尖传来对方的温度，常年打球留下的茧在指腹相撞，以自己的语言交流。周围一切都变得含混不清，介于真实和虚幻的边界。呼吸却放得异常平稳，散入掠过鼻尖的风中。

这么吹一晚上风，会感冒的吧。迹部有煞风景地腹诽。

可他还是希望时间前行得慢些，再慢些。

某几次的场合，还真被他不幸言中。这些时候，迹部往往会裹着被子拧出一个幽怨的形状，忍足的状况也不比他好哪儿去，脸上却仍是一副很欠的、浪漫主义上头的样子。迹部重重地丢去一个枕头，不解气似的，又摔去一个。

真是栽这人手上了。他在心里连连哀叹。

但他们好像和星空特别有缘。是在这片星空下，勾在一起的手指有意无意挤进了对方的指缝，也是在这片星空下，两片唇犹疑地贴上，扔开所有的试探和伪装。

而那个相距现在有些遥远、将近在记忆里模糊的第一次，同样发生在这片星空下。

仔细回想，也是在这处海滩。那次迹部头回带已荣升为男友的忍足来，介绍时在私人俩字底下意味深长地加了重音。他们踩在细软的沙子上，沿着海岸线散步，畅快地交谈和大笑，和热闹的东京市区隔岸相望。

私人海滩，没有被打扰的顾虑，放得开。

彼此间的心照不宣在倒入沙滩布的时候被打破。迹部扯掉忍足眼镜的动作无疑是愉悦的，像要把他总是处变不惊的外壳也扯掉似的。

这个男人的外表是冷静的，甚至有时称得上冷漠，但他的内心却不是。这颗怀疑的种子在日常的点滴相处中被埋下，又在全国大赛单打三的比赛中生根发芽。迹部为自己的想法被验证而欣喜，也为激发这热忱的不是自己而发酸。自那之后，心里的某个小怪物便张牙舞爪起来，想看到他热起来，更贴切地说，想看到他为自己热起来。

——这个外冷内热的家伙，今天就要看看你不为人知的那一面究竟是怎样。

下方的忍足任由迹部不客气地动作，脸颊发烫，晕乎乎的。他正被人毫无章法地压制着，眼底流露的渴望却不比明面上的主动方少，久被压抑的情感急迫地撞击四壁、寻找出口。总会有溃堤的那一刻。

忍足忽然按住迹部在自己衬衫里胡乱动作的手，在惊讶爬上迹部的脸之前，俩人完成了位置互换。

“小景。”他认真地唤，就像念着神明名字的虔诚信徒，教堂五彩玻璃反射的光落在后背，一片清明。

 

他缓慢地契合进了他。

同样的地点。第一次是少年独有的莽撞，身体的驱动更多是本能占了上风，如今是游刃有余，明白对方每个回应背后的含义，所有的力道和时机都把握到位。

迹部绷紧背线，用力拥住忍足，也给双方提供一个支点。时至今日重复过无数次的运动，每一次却依旧不餍足地想汲取更多，享受极度亲密带来的甜美。

有些东西被时光浇灌也难以改变。比如，忍足唤迹部“小景”的语气。虽然有时是宠溺，有时是撒娇，但每一声都满含被上天赐予这般宝物的感激，荒芜的心境由此得以枝繁叶茂。又比如，迹部永远对忍足没办法。他一示弱，他的心都快化开。想要把最好的都给他，看不得他受一星半点的委屈，他如此疼他。

长长的一声叹。他们相互分开，略带疲倦地，坦诚相对躺着。

迹部伸出手，描摹着忍足的脸，终于将先前一闪而过的憔悴感具体化。他的脸颊好像削下去几分，他的眼窝是不是深了？他的眼底又是什么时候添了血丝？

“其实真没多大事儿。”忍足顺从地贴近迹部的手指，哑着嗓子开口，“他挤兑我又不是一天两天。我们念书时很多课上都打过照面，同期进的医院实习，这么多年共事到现在，谁还不清楚谁。也算是有才华的人，就是运气比我差些。……但我你还不了解吗，吃不了亏。”

他还惦记着这个，快赶上某种意义上的死心眼，但迹部确实想听他谈。

“我知道。”迹部安抚地捋着忍足后颈的头发，“从来都只有你占别人便宜的份。”

忍足并不反驳，他搭上迹部的手腕，垂下的睫毛却称得上委屈巴巴。

“我很想你。”

迹部笑着盖住了忍足的嘴唇，忍足这种时候的直白坦然让他格外心情舒畅。

想念又何尝不是对等的呢。看着这张脸，就会心态平静，再大的苦和烦都自行褪去。知道自己有个依靠，知道自己也同样被依靠。一种奇特的安定感。

其实他也一向被忍足惯着。小时候他拉他前往的每一场观星，并非全然的浪漫主义作祟，而是有意识地想帮工作狂的他放松。从小到大，他始终如一地陪着他，曾经缺失的人生拼图在遇见彼此后被填补完整。

挥之不去的孤独感，消失了。

“我没那么小心眼。”迹部懒洋洋地挑起眉毛，揉了揉忍足的发顶，“真要出手做什么，也得考虑你的想法不是？但老欺负本大爷的人，我可没那么好耐心。”

“你刚刚还说只有我占别人便宜，哪儿算得上欺负我。”忍足嘟囔说。

“谁叫你把什么都憋在心里，严重影响了本大爷的生活质量。总得找人把这笔账记上呗。”迹部把脑袋搁在忍足的肩上，半开玩笑半严肃地回。

忍足笑了笑，揽住迹部的后背，“我会改。”       

“我不指望你这家伙有多少长进。”

“我不会总是老样子的。”

“那最好。”

迹部“哼”了一声。他确实未多花心思琢磨，忍足的承诺背后是否铿锵。他有这份心最好，没有也无所谓。反正他离不开他，他也离不开他。这条路漫长，总得相互扶持着走下去。

月亮一如往常地悬挂在空中，星星一隐一现地眨着眼。在东京湾海滩上，他们不松不紧地相拥，心跳呼吸和海浪同调。

和一个人在一起的时间久了，很多记忆会开始模糊，说不清是否有改变在发生，也不知这种变化是否向着正确方向，因此只能互相摸索着向前。但除此之外似乎还有些经久不衰的东西，在不一定被察觉的角落里顽强生长，让携手向前的每一步都坚定。只要是和你的话。

“再过几周休长假，我们去北欧吧，看星星。”迹部阖着眼皮，喃喃地说。

“好啊。”合着海浪声，忍足答应。他吻上迹部的额头。

月光皎洁，夜色安好。

END


End file.
